Aceptamos Inquilinos (a la fuerza)
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Un despertar nada tranquilo para Baian. Una molestia para Isaak. Una posible tortura para Sorrento. En su desesperado intento de conseguir dinero, Julián toma medidas drásticas. ¡¿Cómo que alquila los pilares de sus generales a los turistas sin consultarles primero!


**Aceptamos inquilinos (a la fuerza)**

 _Día 22 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 8. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Regresará Hermes de sus vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿Me quedará dinero para comprar papas saladas?_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.**_

 _ **La idea original es de Semidiosa. Yo sólo la convertí en una locura nivel Lena.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, a quien le rezaré para nunca perder mi habilidad para escribir y para que ésta siga mejorando.

* * *

 **Aceptamos inquilinos (a la fuerza)**

Bain escuchó un murmullo que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo. Se volteó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Quería que lo dejaran dormir.

El murmullo se hizo escuchó más fuerte y más cercano, y Baian pudo distinguir varías voces formándolo.

Frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Por qué habría tantas voces en su pilar?

―Como verán ― Reconocía esa voz. Era Julián ―. Es espacioso, confortable y tranquilo. Ideal para aquellos que requieren de espacios calmos para trabajar o estudiar.

Se oyeron voces de "Oh" y "Ah". Baian saltó de su cama.

―El habitante de este lugar, es también tranquilo y razonable. No los molestará.

¡Por las algas que Poseidón tenía de cabello, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?!

―Ah, Baian ―El aludido se encontró cara a cara con Julián y un grupo de al menos veinte personas. ―Este es Baian ―continuó Julián dirigiéndose a la multitud ―. Él sería el compañero de cuarto del afortunado que alquilara la habitación Pacific North.

―Es muy guapo ―oyó que le decía una adolescente a su amiga, quien asentía con una sonrisa.

―Parece una niña ―decía un hombre a su mujer ―mira ese cabello. Debería cortárselo.

―Ahora, si me siguen, veremos los otros habitáculos del lugar. Por aquí por favor ―dijo Julián guiando a los invitados fuera del pilar.

Baian todavía no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo averiguaría.

* * *

 **Comedor. Templo Principal.**

―Hola, Bai ―fue lo primero que el general escuchó al entrar. Y se encontró con que la samoana (también conocida como la pesadilla personal de Io) estaba de regreso. Extraño que no estuviera acosando a Poseidón.

Todos estaban ahí a excepción de Isaak. El chico todavía no los perdonaba por el accidente del vodka.

―Hola, Leia. ¿Cómo te fue en Samoa?

―Vi la erupción de un volcán.

―Ella lo provocó ―aclaró Io en voz monótona. Tenía ojeras y lucía muy pálido.

―Me atacó otro lagarto.

―Ella lo provocó.

―Vi una tormenta eléctrica hermosa.

―Ella la provocó.

―Y me traje una mascota ―dijo con una sonrisa señalando a un extraño pájaro sentado al lado de ella. Era una bola de plumas negra que parecía tener un antifaz rojo y un pico curvado que lucía peligroso con esos dientes serrados en la parte inferior.

―Ella lo secuestro del parque nacional de Samoa Americana ―agregó Io.

―Se llama, Pose.

―Ella quiere traumar al pobre pájaro con ese nombre.

Baian se sentó, sin quitar la vista de "Pose". El pájaro parecía muy contento al lado de la chica, pero sentía como si les lanzara miradas amenazantes a los hombres en la mesa.

Isaak entró varios minutos después luciendo muy enojado, lo que era extraño, y bajando la temperatura a por lo menos 1ºC, lo que era normal.

― ¿Vieron esto? ―preguntó. Y arrojó un ejemplar del _Metro_ de Atenas en la mesa.

Sorrento tomó el periódico, abierto en la sección de viajes, y se encontró con un aviso que ocupaba toda la hoja. Hablaba sobre el turismo en Atenas.

―¿Qué se supone que veamos?

―Eso ―dijo el peliverde y clavó su dedo en la zona que ofrecía hosterías.

Todos se apiñaron detrás del austriaco para ver qué había enfadado tanto a Isaak.

 **Alojamientos Poseidón**

 **¡Los favoritos del Dios de los Mares!**

 **Habitaciones espaciosas, con todos los servicios. Vecino incluido. Comodidad garantizada.**

 **Su estadía será digna de un Dios**

 **Comunicarse al 0-800-Pose**

―Está… ―empezó Kaysa.

― ¡Alquilando nuestros pilares! ¡Entró con una multitud mientras me vestía! ―gritó Isaak para sorpresa de todos.

―Muchachos ―. Todos se giraron hacía Julián que estaba en compañía de una chica de cabellos café con una cámara colgando de su cuello. ―Ella es Aurora. Será la nueva inquilina del pilar de Sorrento.

 _THUMP_

Los generales se giraron para ver al pelirosa en el piso. El pájaro de Leia bajó de la mesa y se dedico a darle picotazos al músico.

―Hola soy Leia. Un gusto ―dijo la samoana acercándose a la chica ―Si intentas robarte a Julián tu y yo estaremos en problemas ―le dijo en voz baja. ―¿De dónde eres?

―México.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Dieciséis.

―Veo que tienes una cámara. ¿Te gusta sacar fotos?

―Me gusta filmar.

―Perfecto ―. Leia agarró a la chica y empezó a arrastrarla de camino a su pilar. ―Te contaré cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Hay una rubia loca a la que le gusta molestar y robarse cosas.

La voz de Leia fue desapareciendo mientras las chicas se alejaban.

* * *

 **En el templo Principal**

Kaysa y Krishna levantaron a Sorrento y le dejaron en la silla.

― ¿Por qué esa reacción?

―¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a alquilar nuestros pilares sin consultarnos? ―preguntó Isaak.

―En realidad son míos.

―Pero aún así.

―¿Y si es una loca? ―se escuchó la voz de Sorrento ―¿Y sí es como Leia? ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! ― El general se colgó de la pierna de su jefe. Haría lo que fuera para no tener a una Leia dos consigo.

―La chica parece buena. Nada loca ―dijo Baian intentando calmar a su compañero.

―Sí. Parece que la tienes mejor que yo ―agregó Io desde su lugar, de donde no se había movido, con la misma voz monótona que tenía desde el principio.

―¡No saben que los que parecen menos locos son los que están más locos!

―No está abierto a discusión ―dijo Julián, se sacudió a Sorrento de la pierna y empezó a irse. ―Trátenla con respeto. Ella está pagando para quedarse. Es un cliente.

* * *

 **Habitación de Leia. Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

―¿Entonces tienes muchas más cámaras? ―preguntaba Leia con una sonrisa que le daría escalofríos a Hades.

―Muchas más ―aseguró la recién llegada con una sonrisa igual de perturbadora.

―Tenemos mucho chantaje que hacer…

Desde el Templo Principal los generales escucharon un par de risas que no auguraban nada bueno para ellos.

― ¿Ven lo que les decía? ¡Locas! ―gritó Sorrento.

Al oír las risas Io corrió a un rincón y se hizo una bolita, para después empezar a mecerse con un dedo en la boca mientras murmuraba una canción de cuna poco entendible.

―Tendremos que conseguir un sagrado psicólogo.

―Urgente –asintieron los demás mientras observaban a sus compañeros y rogaban a todos los dioses no acabar de la misma manera.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _Como dije al inicio, la idea de Pose alquilando los pilares es de Semidiosa de Sirena._

 _Espero que te guste. Es sólo una pequeña presentación de Aurora. Ella y Leia todavía tienen días por delante para torturar a los generales y demostrar el alcance de la locura de las fangirls._

 _ **Me disculpo por haber desaparecido y tardado tanto en subir la historia. Estuve estudiando para un final (en los tiempos que encontré entre la incontable cantidad de visitas que decidieron venir justo este fin de semana).**_

 _ **No estoy muerta. Aunque si me fue mal en el examen. No importa. Ya lo intentaré de nuevo.**_

 _ **:) Lena. (Con mejor humor desde la última vez y es que... ustedes me hacen feliz)**_


End file.
